


Law enforcement isn't what it used to be

by awaywiththefairies



Category: DBSK, DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awaywiththefairies/pseuds/awaywiththefairies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho gets hurt on one of their missions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Law enforcement isn't what it used to be

 

“You’re a fucking idiot, you know that?” Changmin snarled angrily as he broke the last man’s neck, a quicker death than he would have liked, but he was short on time here. Tossing the body away carelessly, he immediately moved back to where Yunho was lying, hurt. He scowled at the wet and dirty ground, the dark of night not doing enough to hide the colour of Yunho’s blood.

Yunho smiled up at him in his usual placating way before another horrible cough forced more blood out of his mouth. Changmin quickly dropped down next to him, hovering nervously. The bullets hadn’t gone through, supposedly lodged somewhere inside of the other. Instinct told him he should get them out, but that only worked if you actually regenerated afterwards. Yunho wouldn’t.

“Please tell whoever gave you such brain-dead ideas about heroism that I’m going to torture and kill them after I’m done with you.”

Yunho started to laugh but ended up coughing some more, weakly trying to wipe away the blood with the back of his hand.

“I’m a cop,” he said. “It’s what I do.” The smile was back, along with a certain look in his eyes that Changmin didn’t like one bit. He desperately wanted to hurt something or someone, but everyone in the alley was already dead, courtesy of him, except Yunho. So he snarled and grabbed Yunho’s badge off the ground and shoved it into his pocket for safekeeping, if only to stop himself from acting on his first impulse of shaking some sense into Yunho. Humans were too fragile for that.

“Cops are not supposed to jump in front of bullets, you moron. They are supposed to shoot back.”

Yunho moved slowly, almost sluggishly and Changmin had already squeezed his eyes shut before Yunho’s hand reached his shoulder, a slow burn through his clothes. He didn’t want to know.

“Cops protect.” The words were clipped and laced with pain and Changmin wanted to curl in on himself, wanted to lie down next to Yunho and make sure no-one was going to touch him again, ever. He barked out a laugh at the irony of it.

“Shut up. Just shut up.” He quickly looked over Yunho, making calculated guesses at the severity of the wounds (nothing too vital had been hit but the already severe blood loss would kill him all the same) and then he started to move.

Yunho moaned when Changmin forced him to move his injured arm so that it was lying on his chest, where his other hand could hold it in place. Changmin hissed at the feeling that shot up his own arm at the short touch.

“What-” Yunho protested and cried out when Changmin slipped an arm under his knees, the other one under his shoulders and lifted him up.

He took a second to find his balance, gritting his teeth against the pain, while listening to Yunho’s ragged breathing almost next to his ear.

“What are you doing?” Yunho managed to get out.

Changmin adjusted his grip slightly and started to walk, desperately trying to ignore the feeling of Yunho’s blood against his skin, his heartbeat so close to his own, and the pain travelling up his arms.

Yunho struggled in his grip. “I’m hurting you”

“Stop that.” Changmin ground out, at the same time strengthening his grip and biting back his cry of pain.

“What-” Yunho started again, before coughing.

“I’m taking you to a hospital.”

Changmin was focused completely on the end of the alleyway, his mind already plotting the fastest route. It didn't stop him from hearing Yunho’s gasp.

“Min, you can’t. It’s warded, you can’t.”

In the months of their cooperation Changmin had decided quite early on that most things that came out of Yunho’s mouth were not relevant to his decisions and this was definitely one of them. Far more important was the fact that Yunho’s voice was growing weaker by the minute.

“-Ambulance” Yunho tried.

“I can’t identify and you know it. The safeguard was put into place for a reason. Now shut up.”

Yunho was looking at him and he knew it. The idiot was probably trying to make his tiny brain think of another solution while distracting Changmin with his puppy eyes. There wasn’t one. Changmin had always been a fast thinker. Of course, now that he was struggling to get Yunho down the street, he cursed the fact that he hadn’t tried to find a solution against the wards before, those on most people’s bodies or the ones around hospitals. He could feel himself slowly and painfully losing control over his hands the longer he was in contact with Yunho.

As soon as he hit the main street, he forced himself into a slow jog, careful not to jostle Yunho too much. There was no-one on the streets this time of night to help, which was both a blessing and a curse, since Changmin supposed they might not have reacted that well to a demon covered in blood carrying a helpless human.

Halfway down the road, Yunho curled his fingers into his shirt and hid his face in Changmin’s shoulder. Changmin still caught sight of the expression the other was trying to hide and the anguish on Yunho’s face kept him from telling him off, even though the burn of his touch right above his heart was agonizing.

He didn’t stop cursing until they reached the wards. By now Yunho was shivering slightly, and Changmin didn’t know if he had stopped trying to move or was just unable to.

Nervously, he walked along the edge of the wards, until he was right in front of the entrance.

“Walk-  I’ll walk,” Yunho murmured.

“You can’t even keep your head up,” Changmin replied, scanning the area for some sign of a weak point. None. Of course. He took a step forward and immediately felt the familiar pressure of the wards.

“Your body” Yunho protested softly, without much energy.

“I’ll find a new one.” Another step.

“But I like this one.”

Changmin snorted. Yunho shook in his arms slightly and it took another three steps before Changmin realised Yunho was laughing.

“Well, I liked yours too and you still jumped in front of me. Fucking idiot.” His speech was starting to slur.

Another step and he winced at the increased pressure, his head pounding. He could barely feel his arms anymore and black spots were creeping into his vision.

“Yunho, put your arm around my neck.”

He wasn’t aware of Yunho moving but the sudden burn in his throat told him the other had complied, for once. He coughed, the pressure still increasing. Changmin forced himself onwards blindly until he felt his legs give out under him. He couldn’t feel his body anymore but tried to fling an arm forward to catch himself, and more importantly, catch Yunho. Something scraped against his skin and then he was forced out. The wards had won.

\---

“How are you so stupid?” Changmin complained, sitting next to Yunho’s bed wrapped up in blankets. Yunho was sitting half-upright, supported by a mountain of pillows, mostly put there by Changmin. His right arm was in a sling and there were way too many bandages around his shoulder and chest. Changmin had been pacing up and down the room until his body had required him to sit down again. Healing was costing him a lot of energy.

Yunho looked slightly hurt and about to protest.

“You are supposed to be in a hospital with doctors taking care of you,” Changmin pointed out before he could say anything.

“They took the bullets out and sewed me up, the rest is up to me anyway,” Yunho replied sullenly.

“Something could still go wrong. You might be bleeding on the inside. What then?” Changmin hissed.

Yunho smiled at him, a challenge in his eyes. “I’m sure you’d take care of me.”

For a second Changmin was shocked into silence. Yunho started laughing, without coughing now, although he still flinched from the pain. Changmin scowled at him.

“Yes, about that. How in the world did you get permission to take a comatose degenerating body home with you? And what made you think it was a good idea to place it in the same bed? What if I hadn’t found you again? Who knows what kind of creepy infections you could’ve gotten if it had died! And what if another demon had decided it looked like a nice body to live in?”

Yunho looked at him. “You’re rambling.”

Before Changmin could start again, Yunho grabbed his wrist with his good hand and pulled him forwards sharply, onto the bed. With an echo of his usual speed he moved his hand to the back of Changmin’s neck and pecked him on the lips. Almost immediately, Yunho let himself fall back into his pillows, wincing at the pain the movement had cost him.

When Changmin got his wits together again, Yunho was looking at him with tenderness in his eyes as well as a kind of wariness, unsure of Changmin’s response.

“I like this body,” Yunho said as if that explained his actions.

 “Fucking idiot,” Changmin snapped and shifted his weight onto the bed completely, leaning forward to capture Yunho’s lips again, longer this time.  A soft moan escaped Yunho as he arched into him, and Changmin took a second to make sure it wasn’t from pain, before biting down on Yunho’s bottom lip admonishingly. Yunho gasped and Changmin grinned before gently kissing it in apology. He pulled back and watched Yunho breathe heavily, pupils blown wide with lust.

“Minnie,” Yunho said almost drunk with happiness and reached out to touch his face.

Changmin knew his eyes were probably completely black by now, and the fact that this didn’t faze Yunho in the slightest let something settle inside him. He allowed a rare smile as Yunho pulled him close again, until he suddenly realised something and froze.

“Min?” Yunho asked, immediately aware of the change in his posture.

“Yunho,” Changmin growled, voice low. “What did you do?”

Yunho looked up at him sheepishly, until Changmin couldn’t take it anymore and pressed him back into the pillows. “What. Did. You. Do.”

Yunho didn’t reply for what felt like long minutes and all the while panic was making its way into Changmin’s system.

“I asked them to remove the wards on my body,” Yunho finally said, trailing his hand down Changmin’s side, leaving only pleasure in its wake.

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to be able to touch you.”

Changmin squeezed his eyes shut and took a couple of deep breaths, focusing on calming down.

“I will never understand how you are the product of thousands of years of natural selection.”

Yunho smiled and stroked his hair, caressing the side of this face, making Changmin shiver.

“What about possession?” Changmin asked. “I know there are other ways but none are completely foolproof.”

Yunho kissed him before replying. “You’ll just have to protect me.”

 

 


End file.
